villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Johnny D.
John Drake, also known as Johnny D., was a recurring antagonist in Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. He was portrayed by Charles Halford. Biography Johnny D. was born and raised in Canada. As an adult, he moved to the United States, where he started a sex trafficking ring and hired numerous rapists. In 2012, Johnny organized the kidnapping of 13-year-old Ariel Thornhill from Canada and sold her to fellow pimp Arthur "Timmer" Jones. Some time before 2014, Johnny sold one of his rape victims: Ellie Porter, to Angel Perez, another sex trafficker. In 2015, after Super Bowl Sunday, Johnny was found in his lair holding Ariel at gunpoint. After Sergeant Olivia Benson convinced him, he released Ariel and turned himself in to SVU and the FBI. He was remanded to federal custody without bail for numerous counts of rape, sex-trafficking, kidnapping, and assault. Months later, the State of New York, having a hand in Johnny's arrest, took the case away from the FBI with Johnny being transferred to Rikers Island, then a state trial was held. After the death of one of Johnny's pimps and one of his victims lied on the witness stand, Johnny filed an appeal to reinstate parental rights of a child he fathered with Ellie Porter: Noah, who was under the care of Benson since Ellie's death. As most of Johnny's victims, including Ariel, successfully testified against the defendant, several victims in denial caused an outburst which led Johnny to take advantage of the confusion, grab a court officer's and hold her hostage while shooting at the trial judge and another officer. As Johnny backed out of the courtroom with the hostage officer, Detective Nick Amaro followed him, gun in hand. Both shot each other. Amaro was shot in the knee and liver and was taken to the hospital, which eventually partially led to his retirement from NYPD, and Johnny was dead just he after killed his hostage. With Johnny's death and no other living relatives available at the time, Noah Porter was officially adopted by Benson. Known Victims *Assaulted, raped, and led the gang-rapes of at least 19 women and girls, including: **Unnamed girl (repeatedly kicked in the head and shot once in the head) **Juliette **Laura **Jessie **Pilar Morenas **Elena Mays **Ellie Porter (raped and impregnated) **Tanya Mejia (gang-raped with his friends) **Nina Soren (gang-raped with fifteen other men) **Ariel Thornhill (gang-raped with four pimps and held a piece of glass to her throat; was rescued) ***At least one unnamed pimp (murdered; no body was recovered) ***At least one unnamed police officer (murdered; no body was recovered) *May 6, 2015: The courthouse shooting: **An unnamed male court officer (attempted, but survived; was non-fatally shot) **Judge Elana Barth (attempted, but survived; was non-fatally shot in the shoulder) **Court Officer Stella Lopez (held hostage, then shot in the head at point-blank range) **Detective Nick Amaro (attempted, but survived; was non-fatally shot twice in the liver and knee) Category:Law & Order Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Rapists Category:Kidnapper Category:Pimps Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Parents